1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a secure cabinet for displaying game paks used in connection with computerized video games.
2. Background of the Art
Computer video games utilize a variety of animated graphics and sounds to create a unique interactive game. The hardware for a computer video game usually includes a control processing unit, a video screen (often color), and a set of buttons, joysticks, or other input devices specially designed for use with a video game. The software for the game is provided in a separate modular disc or cartridge, known as a game pak. The player may change the game being played by simply inserting a different game pak into the control processing unit.
Game paks are typically packaged for sale in relatively thin rectangular or square boxes printed with information relating to the particular game being sold. A graphic representation of the game is normally printed on the front side of the game pak box, while a written description of the game is printed on the back on the box. Although a game pak is usually quite expensive (currently about $50-$85 for each game title), computer video games are very popular, especially with kids in their preteens and teens.
At least one major manufacturer of computer games produces a relatively large selection of game titles to choose from. That particular manufacturer currently has an inventory/supply policy whereby only two or three game paks of each title are provided to an individual retail store at any one time. If a retail store sells its entire stock of a particular game title, then the manufacturer is able to resupply that retail store with additional game paks within about one to two days.
Because of the popularity of computer video games, because of their expense, and because of the tight inventory control over such games, it is desirable to provide a cabinet for displaying the game paks in a highly visible yet secure environment. The prior art, however, does not provide such a display cabinet.
Computer video game paks are, at the present time, often stocked in an area of a retail store which is inaccessible to the purchaser in order to prevent theft. For example, video game paks may be stored in a locked cabinet behind the cashier's counter at a store. In such cabinets, game paks are usually stacked on a shelf, one lying on top of the other, with only one edge of the game pak showing the name of the game being visible through a glass panel. Since the game paks are stacked on top of each other (front to back, front to back, etc.), neither the graphics nor the written description of the game which appear on the front and back sides of the game pak box, respectively, are usually visible.
A number of theft proof displays for other kinds of merchandise are disclosed in the prior art. For example, see several earlier patents assigned to the same company as the present application, including: U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,827, issued Jun. 30, 1970, entitled Theftproof Merchandise Display; U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,676, issued Mar. 16, 1971, entitled Theftproof Merchandise Display; U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,273, issued May 9, 1972, entitled Theftproof Merchandise Display Having Holding Adaptor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,480, issued Jun. 27, 1972, entitled Tape Cartridge Dispenser; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,699, issued Mar. 27, 1973; entitled Theft Proof Merchandise Display Having a Hanging-Type Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,862, issued Jun. 28, 1974, entitled Theft Proof Display Device; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,825, issued Jul. 28, 1987, entitled Security Device for Point-Of-Sale Display Rack and Primarily Store Shelving. Each of these prior art displays, however, are specifically designed for a type of merchandise which is different from computer video game paks.